Réécrivez Tentation
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Alice/Bella Femslash / Yuri - Bella a offert un baiser à Alice à la fin de "Fascination" histoire écrite en temps réel" sur slayerstime point net. Donnez vos idées, nous les écrivons!
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** :

**RATING** : ?

**PAIRING** : Alice/Bella

**DATE**: 2 juillet 2010

**NOTE **: Cette histoire reprend le début du livre « Tentation ».

**NOTE 2** : Je vous suggère de guider ma plume et de me dire, à chaque mise à jour, dans quel sens vous souhaitez diriger l'histoire.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

"_Je suis… Je suis amoureuse de toi, Alice._"

Alice manqua de perdre l'équilibre en se levant de son siège. Son regard était encore plongé dans celui de Bella et la vision insoupçonnable qui venait de la percuter la renversait.

Jasper ramena sa main sur son avant-bras :

— Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Alice détailla son amant. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, se retrouvait confuse mais devait donner une explication à son mouvement fébrile. Elle répondit sans grande assurance :

— Nous devrons chasser en rentrant.

Elle espérait cette excuse censée puisque qu'aucun des Cullen n'avait pu chasser depuis quelques jours. Le manque de sang pouvait provoquer des effets gênants tels que des vertiges ou des nausées.

Alice lança un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Bella qui sortait de la salle de cours aux côtés d'Edward. Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête_… _

"_Je suis amoureuse de toi, Alice._"

Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-ce sa faim qui provoquait des effets secondaires jusque là inconnus ? Une illusion ? Son esprit était-il encore marqué par ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier depuis des semaines ?

.

.

La journée touchait à sa fin, une journée angoissante. Bella continuait d'espérer qu'aucun des Cullen ne lui offrirait de cadeaux. Bella détestait les fêtes d'anniversaires, l'embarras de dire « merci » à tous ceux qui lui souhaiteraient ses vœux. Elle avait subi ce rituel ce matin avec Charlie et le subirait à nouveau dans les minutes ou l'heure à venir.

Elle suivit Edward vers sa Volvo grise argentée, posa son sac de cours devant le siège et s'y installa en silence. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de la journée. Bella n'était pas de nature bavarde, encore moins en devinant que tous avaient complotés contre elle une petite fête d'anniversaire (un jour noir selon elle).

Les Cullen souhaitaient lui faire plaisir et pour ne pas gâcher leur joie, Bella devrait non seulement feindre une certaine naïveté mais aussi simuler sa grande surprise.

Sa main sur le volant, Edward la détailla.

— Le dernier anniversaire que nous avons fêté était celui d'Emmett en 1935. expliqua-t-il de façon convaincante.

Cette excuse n'était pas valable pour Bella.

— Je t'avais dis de ne rien organiser.

— Alice a tout préparé, renchérit-il.

— Si tu voulais me faire un cadeau, tu sais très bien lequel j'attendais.

— Cet anniversaire ne sera pas ton dernier, Bella !

Edward était têtu et Bella était incapable de le faire plier. Il continuait de refuser de la transformer.

— Je demanderai à ta sœur !

— Elle ne le fera pas. Conclut-il en lui lançant un regard.

Il rajouta :

— N'insiste pas, Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé.

Bella ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand Edward lui parlait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de parler à son père. Ses ongles entre ses dents, son regard restait tourné vers la vitre. Alice avait tout préparé mais comment pourrait-elle fêter son anniversaire dans de telles circonstances, parasitée par toutes ces pensées condamnables concernant Alice et elle ? Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, parler à la sœur d'Edward, parler de ce baiser échangé deux mois plus tôt. Un baiser qu'elle lui avait donné sans réfléchir avant de partir en vacances chez sa mère à Phoenix.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire de toute façon.

Elle concluait à son attention mais aussi à celle d'Edward. Huit semaines étaient passées, elle y avait réfléchis de toutes les façons possibles sans trouver d'issues valables. D'un côté elle était avec Edward Cullen, d'un autre elle avait offert à Alice un baiser qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ou oublier…

.

.

**Chapitre I**** : Un dilemme **

.

A l'étage de la maison des Cullen, Alice se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre et se recoiffait dans des gestes plus automatiques que calculés. Elle avait entendu Bella entrer avec Edward et les autres Cullen les attendaient au salon. Comment gérerait-elle cette situation et ce qu'elle savait ? En aucun cas elle ne devrait changer de comportement. Après tout, cette soudaine vision parvenue après la décision de Bella pouvait ne pas se produire. Voulait-elle d'ailleurs éviter ce face à face perçut dans son flash prémonitoire ? Alice se répétait que Bella avait pris la décision de parler de ce baiser inattendu et qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter même si elle connaissait la conclusion à cette discussion.

— On doit descendre, décréta Jasper d'une voix basse.

Alice se força à se reprendre.

— Je sais, je suis prête.

Elle suivit son amant hors de la chambre, descendit l'escalier et tout deux rejoignirent l'étage inférieur. Son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Bella. La posture de cette dernière était sans équivoque : Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans moulants, ses épaules légèrement remontées et sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents.

Alice songeait que Bella dévoilait un malaise évident aux yeux de tous, seulement Bella était souvent mal à l'aise et peut-être qu'aucun ne verrait l'attitude coupable qu'elle arborait inconsciemment. Elle força un sourire se voulant enthousiaste et approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Bon anniversaire, Bella !

A ce seul contact, Alice perçut les battements rapides du cœur de Bella frapper contre sa poitrine froide et morte. Cette sensation la troubla sans rien laisser transparaître. Elle y fit abstraction tant bien que mal et afficha un sourire naturel.

— J'espère que la décoration te plaît !

— C'est très jolie, chuchota Bella en forçant un sourire pincé.

La décoration était à la hauteur de ce que Bella avait redouté (en pire). Un énorme gâteau habillé de fraises était posé sur une nappe blanche recouvrant le piano à queue d'Edward. Des roses et bougies ornaient chacun des coins du salon et parfumaient la pièce de senteurs sucrées. La table de salon était dressée d'assiettes, de verres et boissons. Alice regarda tout le monde puis Bella :

— Tes cadeaux t'attendent ? annonça-t-elle d'un sourire éclatant et d'un regard espiègle.

Les joues de Bella affichaient des couleurs rouges familières à la plupart des Cullen. Edward n'attendit pas de réponse et tendit à Bella une boîte carrée emballée soigneusement d'un papier rose et vert

— De la part de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

— Rassure-toi, c'est un cadeau utile ! expliqua Emmett, bras croisé et joyeux.

Alice souriait mais ne manquait pas de jauger les réactions de Bella à travers ses regards furtifs. Elle la vit déballer son cadeau, découvrir une stéréo pour sa camionnette Chevrolet de 1953. Edward s'était plaint de la mauvaise qualité des hauts parleurs fraîchement installés et tous avaient complotés pour offrir un poste de qualité à Bella (celle-ci avait refusé qu'Edward lui offre une Audi). La concernée leur sourit.

— Merci.

— De rien, répondit Rosalie dont l'expression semblait moins accusatrice que l'année passée.

Bella n'avait pas revu Rosalie et Emmett depuis leur départ en Afrique pendant les vacances.

Edward lui tendit une autre boîte.

— Celui-ci est de la part d'Esmée et Carlisle, expliqua-t-il.

Alice ne bougeait pas, souriait et regardait son frère profiter de ce moment avec sa petite amie. Seulement, Edward ne savait pas que Bella l'avait embrassé. Alice n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire, avait sur brider ses pensées pour lui cacher ce lourd secret, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle le dissimuler si Bella réveiller ce souvenir ?

— Alice ? l'interpella Edward pour lui signifier de donner son cadeau.

Alice se reprit, récupéra l'une des deux dernières boîtes posées sur le piano à queue et tendit la plus petite à Bella :

— Je voulais t'en faire un à part, j'espère que ça te plaira.

— Merci Alice, sourit Bella le rouge aux joues.

Bella coinça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et constata le poids léger de la boîte qui semblait vide. Tous ces cadeaux la ravissait bien sûr mais elle s'impatientait de voir celui d'Alice. Elle déchira le papier, découvrit une boîte qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre. Elle découvrit le pendentif d'Alice fait d'un ruban en velours gris et agrémenté d'un blason en argent. Ses sourcils tracèrent une ligne sur son front et son regard noisette remonta dans celui doré d'Alice.

— C'est le tien ! Commenta Bella.

— C'était… Sourit Alice.

Bella était touchée par ce cadeau personnalisé et symbolique. Alice ne cessait de l'étonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la remercier plus chaleureusement qu'Edward approcha pour lui tendre son cadeau.

— Et voici le mien.

Bella lança un dernier regard à Alice et, troublée, saisit la boîte qu'Edward lui tendait.

— Zut ! se plaignit-elle quand l'arête du papier entama sa peau par manque de vigilance.

Elle constata une fine larme de sang perler sur son pouce.

Tout se passa très vite. Alice perçut les effluves du sang de Bella caresser ses narines, tourna aussitôt son regard vers Jasper dont les yeux étincelaient d'une soudaine frénésie mêlée de folie. Elle connaissait ce regard affamé du monstre sommeillant en chacun d'eux.

De panique, Edward poussa Bella avant que Jasper ne l'atteigne dans un saut bestial. Il s'interposa mais Bella chuta sur la table avec force.

Sous le poids de la chute et de l'impact, le meuble se brisa, entraînant les assiettes, vases et verres de cristal qui se brisèrent en de multiples fragments tranchants.

Par réflexe, Bella avait posé ses mains pour amortir sa chute. Sa peau s'était déchirée au niveau de ses paumes pendant qu'Edward et Emmett se débattaient avec Jasper.

— Alice, fait sortir Bella ! ordonna Carlisle.

La peau délicate et veloutée de Bella saignait en de multiple endroits. Dans sa chute, une plaie s'était ouverte du poignet au coude de Bella et le sang qui s'en écoulait était abondant. Alice en tremblait, sonnée par ces senteurs puissantes qui arrivaient à ses narines par vagues irradiantes. Elle obéit pourtant à Carlisle, aida Bella à se relever et l'entraîna vers le couloir. Elle devait faire abstraction à ses pulsions, à ses envies de goutter à ce sang humain dont elle se privait depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle avait sut se contenir quand James avait mordu Bella au poignet et que tout ce sang l'avait tenté.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Alice referma la porte du cabinet de Carlisle en entendant le combat faire rage à l'étage entre ses frères. Elle aida Bella à s'asseoir, récupéra une serviette qu'elle ligota au dessus de son coude pour improviser un garot.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Bella ne quittait pas Alice des yeux et la voyait trembler.

Alice avait bloqué sa respiration, mais rien n'y faisait. La fine goutte de sang qui avait éveillé les sens de Jasper était insignifiante comparée à toutes ces blessures ouvertes qui libéraient autant d'effluves que de tentation. Alice ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des jours et ces parfums la torturaient. Si seulement une seule goutte pouvait soulager cette douleur au creux de son ventre, si une seule petite goutte venait réchauffer sa gorge froide… elle tuerait Bella et en mourrait.

.

.

.

**AN** : Mordra ? Mordra pas ? C'est vous qui décidez, alors guidez ma plume et je continue dans la mesure du possible et selon vos idées. Merci de vous connectez au site slayerstime (point) net, où je serai davantage connectée pour les mises à jour de l'histoire.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre ****II : Tentation **

Assise sur le lit de consultation en cuir, le cœur de Bella s'affolait malgré les circonstances, malgré cette blessure douloureuse sous son avant-bras. Elle devait parler à Alice parce qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de le faire. Alice était constamment avec Jasper et quand Bella venait chez les Cullen, Edward restait à ses côtés.

— Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais…

— Il l'est Bella, l'interrompit Alice qui espérait l'arrivée de son père dans les plus brefs délais. Et Carlisle ne vas pas tarder.

Bella se tendit mais ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle constatait Alice dérangée par l'odeur de son sang, le comprenait mais à quel point l'était-elle ? Après tout, Bella avait connu bien pire niveau blessure et Alice n'avait pas craqué quand James l'avait écorché vive. Se fut à son tour de s'excuser en mesurant la gravité de la situation :

— C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Alice releva son regard d'or dans sur les traits fins de la jeune brune. Bella ne changeait pas, s'excusait sans cesse et culpabilisait de chaque instant qui tournait mal.

— Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice se demandait après coup quel était l'objet de cette excuse. Etait-elle en rapport avec réaction de Jasper dans le salon ? Ou Bella parlait-elle du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné deux mois plus tôt ? Alice se perdait. Elle rajouta en tentant de faire abstraction à tous ces parfums :

— Il faut simplement te soigner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Une goutte de sang tomba, puis une deuxième. Alice suivit leur trajectoire des yeux avant que le fluide précieux n'atteigne le parquet. Son regard remonta à leur source, fut aussitôt attiré par la plaie sanguinolente et offerte du bras de Bella. Elle se força à reculer et expliqua d'une voix plus éraillée :

— Je… Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

Mais Bella se leva et sa main captura spontanément la sienne pour la retenir.

— Attend.

Alice baissa ses prunelles jaunes sur cette main qui la gardait prisonnière de ses désirs. Le liquide rouge aux senteurs enivrantes s'écoulait maintenant jusqu'au creux de sa paume, y séchait ou tomber sur le sol. Alice en devenait folle, sentait sa gorge et son palais s'assécher. Bella avait-elle seulement conscience de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait ?

— Ne fais pas ça… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix meurtrie.

Bella détaillait ses prunelles jaunes. Leur reflet équivoque révélait ses attentes.

— On ne fait rien de mal, expliqua Bella en remontant timidement sa main ensanglantée vers la joue d'Alice.

Les paupières d'Alice se baissèrent, son visage tourné vers la paume offerte de Bella. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer tous les effluves qu'elle se refusait à goûter, autant de parfums qui lui rappelaient le souvenir impérissable de ce baiser unique échangé.

— S'il savait…

— Il n'en saura rien, chuchota Bella en la coupant.

Bella ne jugeait pas son geste déplacé, souffrait de voir sa meilleure amie emprise par tant de tourments. Pourquoi Alice ne pouvait-elle pas boire quelques gouttes de son sang si elle le décidait ? Sa plaie était ouverte, Alice n'avait pas besoin de la mordre et Bella ne souffrirait donc pas. Elle rajouta dans le même ton :

— C'est mon choix.

Torturée par sa faim, par ces senteurs si exaltantes, Alice rouvrit ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Bella. Des frissons électrisants parcouraient sa nuque suite à tous ces contacts. Les effluves du sang de Bella la rendaient ivre et son état la trahissait à travers ses yeux or. Alice n'était pas Edward et là était bien le fond du problème. Elle songeait à ce baiser échangé, un baiser auquel elle avait répondu quand Bella l'avait embrassé la première. Un baiser qu'elle avait caché à son frère et à Jasper. Alice n'avait pas repoussé Bella, s'était abandonnée à la douceur de ses lèvres rosées, à la chaleur de son corps qui s'était pressé au sien. Pourquoi diable Bella l'avait-elle embrassé ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et pourquoi Alice acceptait-elle cette proximité en cet instant ? Elle succombait à nouveau… L'attitude de Bella lui ôtait toute raison et l'entraînait vers sa perte. Affaiblie par sa soif, elle cessa de lutter contre son désir féroce et céda : Son visage se pencha vers le creux de la paume de Bella et ses lèvres y trouvèrent le contact de son sang encore tiède. Elles s'y pressèrent, s'y fermèrent et quand quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine trouvèrent le chemin de sa gorge, son être se réchauffa et brûla de l'intérieur. Ses canines s'allongèrent de façon instinctive et Alice lutta pour ne pas mordre Bella.

Fascinée, celle-ci ne quittait pas Alice des yeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle court, irrégulier tant ses émotions mêlaient désir et anxiété. Alice oserait-elle la mordre ? Et si oui, le venin une fois en elle, que se passerait-il ? Bella n'oubliait pas ce qu'il s'était passé quand James l'avait mordu avant qu'Edward n'aspire le poison. Elle s'était mentalement préparée à subir cette torture puisque tel était le prix à payer pour gagner l'éternité. Mais Alice n'était pas James et peut-être la souffrance ne serait pas aussi insupportable que dans ses souvenirs. Son regard perdu ne quittait pas le visage d'Alice penché sur sa main. Ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue y recueillaient son sang et Bella sentait de longs frissons la parcourir.

Alice luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas enfoncer ses crocs dans la chaire si tendre et parfumée de Bella. Elle parvenait à dompter l'animal en elle qui lui ordonnait de se nourrir avec abondance. Elle se maîtrisait, dégustait chaque goutte du liquide précieux qui apaisait ses sens et les excitait en même temps. Tant de réactions paradoxales se confrontaient en elle en cette seconde. Elle en sentait de légers vertiges qui accentuaient sa fièvre. Sa langue atteignit alors la source directe et chaude de la plaie de Bella et son regard se rouvrit dans le sien. Alice resta immobile, comme paralysée. Bella distinguait sa véritable nature qui n'était plus celle de sa meilleure amie, d'un petit lutin joyeux mais d'une créature se délectant de son sang.

Il suffisait d'un rien, d'une seule seconde pour que tout bascule et Alice le savait. Bella attendait qu'elle la morde, qu'elle la tue et lui offre l'éternité. Il en était hors de question… Elle sentit alors les doigts fins de Bella effleurer sa joue, courir le long de son épiderme froid et provoquer d'autres frissons. Dans un mouvement rapide et brusque se voulant protecteur, Alice recula jusqu'au mur près de la porte.

— Je ne peux pas, Bella…

Carlisle entra au même moment et Alice le bouscula vivement afin de s'échapper de cette pièce aux milles senteurs.

A travers l'expression tendue de Carlisle, Bella comprit qu'il était inutile de donner la moindre explication. Le patriarche des Cullen savait ce qu'il s'était passé, le devinait en voyant la plaie propre au niveau de son avant bras. Elle le vit approcher, examiner sa blessure, récupérer une compresse ainsi que du désinfectant avant de l'entendre :

— Edward et Emmett s'occupent de Jasper. Rose te ramènera chez toi.

Bella acquiesça en signe d'accord mais absente. La réaction de Carlisle ne la rassurait pas, pas plus que la fuite d'Alice.

— Merci.

.

.

.

**AN :** Que voyez-vous par la suite ? Où est partie Alice ? Comment va réagir Edward ? Jasper ? Plus vite j'aurai des réponses, plus vite j'écrirai la suite et la posterai !


End file.
